


Safety

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Hakkai woke, to feel his wrists suspended taut above his head. His ankles appeared to be tied to bedposts, with bandages that were more brown than white.</cite></p><p>(Hint: The blood isn't his.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



Hakkai woke, to feel his wrists suspended taut above his head. His ankles appeared to be tied to bedposts, with bandages that were more brown than white. Hakkai recognised the bandages, but not the bed. He flexed his hands, and then his feet. Gojyo came rapidly into view.

"Why am I tied up?"

"You passed out!"

Gojyo looked tense, but the colour was back in his cheeks. Hakkai remembered most of Gojyo's colour on the forest floor, Gojyo's clothes and Hakkai's hands.

"You don't need these bandages?"

"Not since you healed me. And passed the fuck out. You're staying put until you're good again. I tied you up so you don't pull another stunt like that."

"I feel fine." Hakkai felt faint, and his heartbeat accelerated.

Gojyo made a rude, liquid noise. Hakkai surged upwards, but the knots were good.

"Hey--" Gojyo tried to pin Hakkai's shoulders down. "What does a guy have to do to get you to relax?"

Hakkai stilled, and looked down. Gojyo looked down, and laughed.

"Are you going to stay still?"

"I don't trust myself," Hakkai answered, honestly.

"I'm going to tie you a few times around the middle first, then. Just to be safe."


End file.
